Malec in high school
by my.obsession.is.my.life
Summary: Its Alec and magnus' last year in highsxhool Both alec's parents are alive but never around. Magnus' are dead, but they used to beat him Alec takes care of his family, but not himself. Magnus only cares about himself .Maybe its time for Magnus to care about someone eles and Alec to think about his self for once. MALEC rated T for now guys!
1. Chapter 1

**An: so i started a new story! yay ... Really i just wanted to see if i could write something thats good and people really like. Yeah i no its another highschool one, and there are like a thousand out there already, but i dont care! my sister wantced me to write one so i am...**

**Disclaimer: I do no own TMI or TID ... they belong to Cassie Clare...**

**Alec pov**

Ugh... High School... A place full of idiots who only care about sex, drinking, and trying to fit in... Thank the Angel this us my last year.

I look at myself in the mirror, messy black hair sticking up in every direction. I try to pat it down... Eh. good enough ... It's not as though im trying to look nice for anyone. I probably could use a haircut though. I let it fall into my eyes as i walk out of the bathroom.

I look down at my phone's clock. 5:30, time to wakeup Izzy and Jace. Great...

I walk towards Jace's room quietly, knowing Max is still sleeping.. I stop as i reach for the door knob, sighing. _Please be be alone and fully clothed._

I take a deep breath as I turn the knob, opening the door slowly. _Thank the Angel._

I find myself staring at him.I can't help but notice how gorgeous he is. His golden blonde hair spread out around his angelic face, laying on his back with his hand on his muscled stomach...

I shake myself out of my thoughts, knowing it's only going to lead to me dreaming abiut things that will never happen.

Like my adoptive brother breaking up with his girlfriend , and confessing his undying love for me..

_Damn it! Stop being stupid Alec. Why would he break up with his girlfrend for you? She' s everything you're not.. Pretty, short, red head... Oh not to mention a girl. _I think bitterly to myself.

I shake my head once more as I step into his meticulously clean room.

"Jace!" I say loudly. "C'mon! First day of school. You need ti get up."

He groans, and I notice he's still wearing the clothes from the party last night. _Oh yeah, he was pretty drunk last night, probably has a pretty bad hangover . Oops._

He sits up blinking repeatedly. ."Why must you be so loud?" He mutters, running a hand through his hair.

"Well I could've woken Izzy up first, but i thought you would want to take a shower before she took over the bathroom... But if you dont want to...I'm sure she won't complain..." I say, turning go.

"No , that's fine. I'll go shower first!" He says quickly, scrambling ro get up.

I laugh as he pushes past me and sprints towards the bathroom, stumbling a little and almost running into the wall.

I walk out after him going towards Izzy's room now. She didn't drink as much he did but she is always grummpy in the mornings..

... (just a line break) ...

After waking Izzy up, and getting a boot thrown at me (one of those ones with a deadly, pointy, heel that look impossable to walk in ) I went down stairs to make breakfast. Srambled eggs, bacon, bicutes with jelly, and an apple from the fridge.

My siblings are lucky I know how to cook. With both of our parents in the military and gone constantly, well they dob't really have much time to do these kinds of things for us.

I'm not mad at them or anything. It's been like this since I was 10 . Before that they hired someone to watch us, until that person went crazy, and tried to set the house on fire with us inside...Needless to say, my parents decided that I was old eniug to look after my siblings after that...

So I taught myself to cook, and I made sure my siblings get up every morning, well. At first the neighbor helped with Max alot.. but now that he is nine i look after him to now.

I put the plates on the table, and pour each person a glass of orange juice. Jace and Max come down the stairs , with Max talking excitedoy about some manga he had read..

"Where's Izzy?" I ask, looking at the clock, which said 6:43.. "We gotta leave soon!"

"She was finishing doing her make-up when we were up there." Max answers. " She was taking forever! "

"I was not!" Izzy says coming down the stairs.

I don't say anything when I see what she's wearing, knowing she will probably just change into something worse. " Hurry up and eat, we're leaving soon."

...LINE BREAK...

Ten minutes larer we are on our way to drop off Max his school. With me driving, and Izzy sitting in the passenger seat.

"I don't know why you dress like that." She says refering to to my worn sweater and and baggy jeans, which were both black. " You would look great if tou actually cared about how you look. "

"I don' have time to care about my appearence and besides, I don't uave any reason to dress up all nice, Iz. I don't need to impress girls, and there isn't any guys I actually willing to come out for.."

She sighs and sits back, as I pull up to his school. " Alright ,Max. We 're here.. Have a nice day at school."

As Max runs off, Izzy says. " What about Magnus?"

I almost choke."W-what? Thinking I must have misheard her.

I hear Jace laughing from the back, and Izzy says "You know, Magnus."

I know who she's talking about of course. Magnus Bane. One of Izzy's friends, and one of the more popular kids at our school. And one of the absolute hottest guy I have ever seen. Of course, he doesnt even know im alive,even rhough he is at our house all the time.

" Sorry Iz, but I can't see Alec with Mr. Sparkles. " Jace says, still laughing.

"Why not? He's good looking, and not to mention he likes guys, "

" Are your kidding! Izzy, the guy sparkles, wears make-up, and has more colors on his body than a rainbow. And Alec...well... He perfers to stau in the anyway why does he need a boyfriend when he loves taking care of us. I happen to enjoy him doing everything for me, and I don't like sharing."Jace says

"Guys please shut up! we're here, and i really wish tou guys would stoo talking about me naybe getting a boyfriend. I don't want one." I say, rrying to control my blushing.

They get out, Izzy grumbling about 'just trying ro make sure U don't die a virgin, and Jace not wanting ro share his 'pesonal servant'.

Sighing I shut the engine off ,and grab my bag. I head to my locker. 312, the same one I had last year... I walk through the halls , trying to go unotticed, when I hear someine call my name.

I turn arround and see Sebastian running towards me. He's one of the few people outside my family who knows i'm gay and accepts that. but then again, he is also some kind of cousin to me.

"Hey Seb, what's up? " I ask as he catches up with me.

"Well.. Nothing much. But Simon wanted to know if you wanted to come ovwr to his house tonight. We're all planing on going after school today.."

"Who's all going ? "

"Well. Jorden, his girl, miya or somthing, Clary, Jace, , Eric, Mark, Aline... J em, Will , and Tess.. and i think Magnus might come as well. "

We had reached my locker by now, and I turn to face him. " Wait, you said Will and Jace? in the same house? Thats a disaster waiting to happen."

"Yeah, but it should be entertainig for the rest of us, thats for sure.." He replies.

I put my stuff in my locker, taking only a pen abd my note book with me. "As long as Jonathan is not going to be there, i'll go."

"Cool. So what do you got for first period?"

"English. What about you? "

"Damn, I got science. " He says witha frown.

" I'll see you later then. i wanna get to class early so i can get a seat in the back."

"k, bye". Sebastian said running off to find someone eles to talk to.

I start off towards english, just hoping to have a decent day.I find a seat at the very back, and oppen my note book to a blank page. Im still doodling when class starts, and some asks me something

"Huh ? " I say looking up, before stoping in my tracks. Standing besides me was Magnus Bane...

An** im stopping here. to clear up a few things . Sebastain is the real one. the one jonathan killed tland stole the identity of. and he is a good guy. Jonathan is going to play himself. That is all. Please tell me if you like it. i wabt to know if i should continue or not. Honestly i dont like it yet. and i hope i can add in alot more humor soon. Please reveiw. **


	2. Chapter 2

**an this is the third time I have had to type this fucking chapter! i swear, if i have to do it one more time, I'm not updating for a week. get it together fan fiction...**

**Magnus' pov ;)**

First day of my last year and I'm running behind. Oh well... Its called fashionably late for a reason. Of course, I'm one of the few at this school full of idiots and drama queens who can actually pull it off.

I push my kitten off of my vanity. "Sorry Chairman Meow, but I'm in a hurry , and you know how I hate to rush my process. Unfortunately it can't be helped today."

I quickly apply some sparkly purple eye shadow, followed by my favorite eyeliner. Satisfied, I spiked up my hair (which I had dyed the tips purple yesterday) Once I was done I sprinkled purple glitter on my hair.

Stepping back, I check to make sure I look absolutely perfect., which of course I do. I ask the Chairman " How do I look?"

He gives me a look that I decide means 'Fabulous as always'. I pet him before making my exit.

As a pass my kitchen bar, I pluck an apple from the fruit bowl. I reach the door before I remember I forgotten a few things. Cursing loudly, I make my way back to my bedroom, where chairman meow is waiting for me, looking at me judgmentally

"Don't give me that look, its not like you never forget anything." I say grabbing my book bag, car keys, and shoes. I make it out the door when my phone buzzes from a text message.

Sighing I fish it out of my tight pants. Seeing its from Izzy, I am immediately, knowing she usually has important news ( mostly gossip) But when I read what it says. I'm confused .

**Hey M, wat wud u say abt dating my bro?**

Her brother? Why in the world would she ask something like? I can't stand her brother. He's arrogant and annoying, and just not my type at all. Some people might find golden hair and eyes attractive, but not me. Her 'brother' is a prick.

**Ewwww... Jace? U do no i hate him right? i wud rather shave my head!**

I sent her the text quickly as I started my car and slipped my shoes on. Her reply came fast **.**

**Lol! no no noooo. hun. my older bro, Alec!**

Who the fuck is Alec? I didn't even know she had an older brother. I knew she had a younger one of course, but I just can't recall an older one.

I try to search my memories, from all the times I've gone over there. An image jumps out at me, but goes away before I can really grasp it. Just a glimpse of black is all I get.

I get one last text from Izzy.

**Nm... He told me not to get involved in his life. He actually said he doesnt need a boyfriend right now! He needs to have more fun . He worries to much :( **

And then another

**Shit! don't tell anyone hes gay! And dont tell him i told u, k ? c u at school:)**

Weird... So she has an older brother, he's gay, but he's still in the closet? or halfway out ?.I'm still thinking about this mysterious Alec as i pull out of the parking lot.

...(LINE BREAK!)...

When I get to the school, I have all of five minutes to go to my locker, and then get to my first period.

They gave me a new locker from last year. They kinda had to after someone thought it would be a good idea to 'redecorate' my locker. They put words like fag and other things that were worse about my parents, and really just a lot of hurtful things. It doesn't really matter all that much, seeing as that person was expelled and was and was completely exiled by the rest of the school. So it was more of a win for me if you think about it. One less asshole roaming the halls of our school.

I finally find my locker, 313, and shove all my things in it, except the still, yet to be eaten apple in my hand. Closing it , I think to myself that i'll have to decorate it to really make it feel as if it's mine. Maybe add some glitter, and pictures. I walk down the near empty halls towards my first period, English.

I make it just as the bell rings and, all I'm thinking is Fuck... Almost all the seats are taken, except for one in the very back of the class room, next to a dark-haired boy, who seems to be very preoccupied. I can't see his face, so I'm not really sure who he might be , but it could be worse I supposed.

Sighing, I slowly make my way to the back. The boy doesn't seem to notice when I come to a stop beside him. So, I ask him "Hey, mind if I sit here?"

And I regret it for about 2.5 seconds. He jumps practically 2 feet in the air. When he looks up with a startled look on his face, I am met with the prettiest blue eyes I have ever seen And I think: WOWWWW...

A sound comes out of his mouth, which I think might have been 'Huh?' before his eyes got wide and a blush spread across his face.

Maybe sitting back here won't be so bad after all.

AN** Thanks for reading guys! Leave a review if you liked it, or even if you didn't. I love to hear your guys' feed back, even if its just to say " Hey your story sucks" sorry if it doesn't make much sense, but like I said I was getting frustrated, and fanfiction had deleted this chapter 3 times already. and its like 3 in the morning. LOL (lots of love) 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**guyAN:thank you all for reading!I don't think anyone actually reads these things but... I'm in need of entertainment... soooo... I you guys can recommend books that you really enjoyed, I would really appreciate it :) thanks! and don't forget to let me know what you guys think!**

**I DO NOT OWN TMI... Cassie Clare does.**

**Alec's Pov**

Of all the people who it could have been, why in the world did it have to be Magnus Bane! The other boy has a strange look on his face, as he says what I can only assume to be a repeat of what he said earlier.

"Can I sit here?" He asks, gesturing to the seat besides me, with a smirk on his face.

"Umm...I guess... I mean... Nobody is sitting there, so... If you want, you can...Yeah..." I feel my already heated face get hotter. Knowing my face probably looks like a tomato, I look down. My doodles I had nearly, forgotten stare back at me, and I quickly close my notebook before he sees.

_Angel, He has the most amazing eyes I've ever seen. The green mixes with gold beautifully... Almost like a cat's eyes._

"Are your eyes really that color? Or are you wearing contacts?" He says, startling me for the second time this morning.

"W-what? M-my eyes? Yeah...They are real...Why? " I ask, nervously.

"Because, you have really blue eyes. Quite possibly the bluest eyes I've ever seen on a person." He says, as he leans closer, studying them. " Do you-"

"Alexander Lightwood?"

He stops in the middle of whatever he was going to ask when the teacher calls my name. I watch him as he seems to scan the room with his eyes .

I raise my hand slowly, watching Magnus out of the corner of my eye. "Um... Here, sir, but I prefer to be called Alec if that's ok with you."

The teacher nods, writing something down in his book, before continuing with role. Beside me, Magnus is looking at me in... Shock? I shift uncomfortably. I look at him, saying "What?"

"You're Izzy's brother?" He says, eyes still wide with shock. My heart sinks a little at his words.

_Damn... Proof that he really didn't know I even existed._

_Maybe he would have if you wouldn't hide every time he comes over._ A small voice in the back of my head says.

_No, because Izzy has dragged me to the same parties for years, and he is always there! Not to mention, he's practically Izzy's best friend!_

So, why hasn't he notice me before now?

Not that I care or anything...

* * *

**Magnus' Pov**

This boy is too cute! I wonder if he's new this year. There's no way I could forget someone this cute... But, he does seem kinda familiar...But anyways, This boy is too cute! His eyes are wide, trying to process what I said for the second time, before he finally rambles out a response. I can't help but note how adorable he looks as his face turns a deep shade of much to my disappointment, he looks away, and I desperately want to see his eyes again.

...

Ok... lets pretend I didn't just think that. Magnus Bane is never ever ever desperate... I just really really _really_ wanted to see his eyes... to the point it almost seems like desperation. Understand?

Sadly, he avoids meeting my eyes. However, I notice as he shuts his notebook, but I didn't get a chance to see whatever it was he was drawing before I interrupted him.

Sooo... I stare at him... Knowing I'm probably creeping him out, but not really caring all that much. I stare at those pretty crystal blue eyes. I can't help but wonder if they are really his natural eye color... Can a person even have eyes that blue?

I continue to stare as I sit down. "Are your eyes really that color? Or are you wearing contacts?" I ask, trying to solve the mystery that is sitting next to me.

"W-what? M-my eyes? Yeah...They are real...Why' He asks, stuttering slightly... Awww, how adorable.

I can't help but smirk as I answer. "Because, you have really blue eyes. Quite possibly the bluest eyes I've ever seen on a person." I lean forward, peering at those crystal blues. _Wonder why he's so nervous... I hope it's not me..._ "Do you-'

I don't get to finish because the teacher calls out a name that I had just heard this morning. "Alexander Lightwood?"

I search the room, scanning to see if I could pick out this 'Alexander'. I see a lot of familiar faces, but none that could belong to the boy I was looking for. _Maybe he's not here today..._

"Um... Here, sir, but I prefer to be called Alec if that's ok with you."

I stare at my neighbor in shock... This is the boy Izzy tried setting me up with? The closet gay guy, who happens to be her brother? Her brother, who just so happens to be extremely good looking, even if his clothes are a little drab..

A memory surfaces from the depths of my mind, a conversation I had with Izzy years ago

...

_ Izzy and I are sitting on the couch at her house._

_"I'm worried about my brother." She says " Ever since Hodge went crazy and almost killed us all, he's taken all the responsibilities for himself. He's working himself too much, and it worries me. He cooks every meal, and makes sure we have everything we need. It's like he has taken over the role as our caregiver. And I just hate to see him like this. To make matters worse, he's hiding something, and he refuses to tell me what it is! He's been acting all weird around everyone, and I swear I can hear him crying at night sometimes._

_"I'm sure he is fine, Iz. Your brother is a tough guy He just wants to make sure you guys are ok." I say, thinking how strange it all sounds. Jace doesn't seem like the kind of person who actually shows affection or the type of person who cries.. "And as for what he's hiding, maybe he's gay." I say laughing slightly. Thinking how ridiculous the idea of Jace being gay was. _

_Izzy looks at me strangely, her eyes shining with understanding. She jumps up from where she is siting, shouting wait here as she runs up the stairs._

_I hear some banging, and a boy shout "Izzy! Get out! I don't want to talk!"_

_Then Izzy saying "No! Not until you answer a few questions"_

_Several minutes pass, and I can't hear anything that's being said. but after awhile, I can faintly hear someone crying. Then some more noise...like someone running across the hall. And another voice shout " What the hell Izzy! What did you do to him?" Wait a minute... that's Jace's voice... so who was the other person... "What? Why the hell am I the last person to know this?" That's Jace again..._

_I look over at the blue Persian cat sitting on the coffee table... "Well, I'm going to go home and get unreasonably drunk... My parents shouldn't be home for a few hours or so, maybe Tess will let me sleep on her couch.. So I can avoid the hell that I'll no doubt get when they come home..._

_..._

_There are a lot more images floating around my mind... Several different parties, where I catch glimpses of him, and sometimes at his house. Wow I've been friends with Izzy for so long, and it took me forever to meet her brother... _

_Maybe I should stop drinking so much, then I might remember things like that..._

Alec shifts uncomfortably... "What?" He asks, sounding very nervous.

"You're Izzy's brother?"

For some reason, hurt flashes across his face, but its gone in an instant, so I think, maybe I imagined it.

**AN: so im cutting it off here... tell me, how was it? and thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter :D you guys make my day. I appreciate it that you guys don't think my story sucks :) Oh and one last thing, I AM IN NEED OF A BETA, so if you guys know anyone who can help, please let me know! And don't forget to recommend books that you guys really like... PEACE!**

**-my-obsession-is-my-life**

**ps love you guuys**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: hey guys! Thanks for reading that last chapter and reviewing :) I'm sooo sorry for the delay! I've been really sick lately and I know that's no excuse, but I promise I'll try not to let that happen again :) I just want to thank those of you who reviewed for the last chapter, I should have sent all of you guys a pm, but I know some of you don't have accounts...**

**sooo ****VHS****... in answer to your lovely review, thanks, and your wait is over! As for Alec being hurt, well you'll just have to find out! Same goes for them getting together. And yeah thanks l, I hope my 'creative juices ' keep flowing too. Thanks for your recommendations. I've read The Hunger Games and The Shadowhunters Codex, but I'll have to check out Hitch hiker's Guide to the universe.. Thanks so much!**

**As for the rest of you, you all have accounts, so just check your pms. But thank you****, deviant97****, ****Reader7264****, ****smokypelt**** and ****SherryBane ****for your guys' reviews and support! Check your pms guys.**

**ONE FINAL ANNOUNCEMENT! VERY IMPORTANT! I very happy to announce that I finally got a beta! ****Smokypelt,**** thanks SO much for offering to be my beta! YOU ARE A LIFESAVER :)**

**Disclaimer: not mine...**

**Alec's pov **

"Er... Yeah?" I answer, trying not to let the confusion I feel enter my voice, but I'm pretty sure I failed miserably. I look towards the front once again at the teacher, who has now finished calling role.

"Alright guys! Now that that's done, let's get started. My name is Mr. Garroway, and I'll be attempting to teach to you guys English. Whether or not I'll accomplish this remains up to you. Now, because it's the first day, we are going to go over the class syllabus, instead of actually using this time learning something useful."

I start to tune him out as he starts passing out a small packet._ This is going to be a long day_, I think to myself. I put my head down, burying my face in the crook of my elbow. Just as I start to drift off to sleep, someone decides to poke my cheek_. Just ignore him,_ I tell myself_, maybe he will take the hint and leave you alone. _

Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to work. He just continues to poke my face until finally, I lift my head. I was not expecting his face to be so close to mine, and as I stare into his strange, yet beautiful eyes, I barely register that there is hardly any space separating us. How is it even possible for someone to have eyes like that? I wonder to myself, before I realize, I'm starting to be a little creepy.

I pull my face back slightly. Still pretty close to his but not enough to seem weird. "W-what?" I ask and wince as my voice comes out an octave higher than normal. How embarrassing. I feel my face heat up for probably the millionth time this morning.

Magnus just smiles and leans very close to me, as he whispers "Well, I was wondering if I could get your number. If you don't want to give it to me, I'll just get it from your sister. No worries."

"W-why d-do you want m-my number? " I stutter out, nervous at how close he is. "So we can work on English together..."

"But we haven't even been issued an assignment yet..."

"Damn, Blue Eyes.. I didn't realize I would have to spell it out for you... "

"Spell what out for me?" I ask, very confused, as he sits back and stares at me with a blank face. "You're kidding right? No?... Wow... um ok... Well you see, I happen to really like the whole blue eyes/black hair combination. In fact it's my favorite. Do you understand where I'm going with this?"

"Ummmm... Not really" I say, blushing.

"Oh, goodness, darling you are helpless. What I am trying to say is..." He pauses, sighing. He grabs my pencil and writes on the packet the teacher had passed out. I can't read what he's writing until he rips a huge piece off and hands it to me. Standing, he leans really close, his breath tickling my ear. "Call me," followed by a smirk and a wink.

And with that the bell rings and he is walking out of class. I look down at the piece of paper in my hand read what it say. And I blush once again.

_Alexander, you are a very adorable/sexy/cute/whatever else that means hot... gorgeous person I like you..._

_A lot…_

_931-555-7565_

_Don't forget to call me, darling ;) -M.B. *heart ;) _

_P.s Don't make me spell it out anymore..._

I stare at the piece of paper for what seems like eternity. Until I remember that i have only a minute to get to my next class. Fuck.

**Izzy's pov**

I am so bored... Algebra is so uninteresting and I can't wait until it's over. I glance down at my phone and see I have a new text from Magnus:

**Y DIDN'T U TELL ME UR BRO IS HOT!**

I smile to myself. I guess he finally realized my 'bro' is just his type. Black hair, blue eyes, and 100 % gay. **Y did it take u so long to realize this? U should have noticed b4 now**.

I send the text, keeping an eye out for the teacher.

**Im srry... i was a lil busy wit a certain cold-hearted bitch to notice how gorgeous ur bro was for the last three years.**

I feel a little guilty now, but oh well. It's not my fault he didn't realize how bad Camille was for three years.. But now that he has noticed him... well...

I get another text from Magnus.

**Nv mimd that... i gave ur bro my number... make sure he calls... plz !**

I reply with a quick 'of course', and minutes pass before I get another message. This time from Alec.

**Izzy! Magnus gave me his number... You better not have anything to do with this... I told you I don't have time to date... but what should I do?**

Maybe my brother won't die a virgin after all, I think to myself as I type back a reply.. At least this is more entertaining than listening to this boring old hag...

**An: And done... chapter 4 is finally done... tell me what u think and I will be soo happy. I'm going to start on chapter 5 now, but tell me, should it be in Magnus' view on what just happened, or should I move on. I feel like it's taking forever telling how I am... please let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**An: HEY GUYS! I'm back. Took me forever, but I finally got it done. Spring break is over now, so now I actually have access to a computer and I am only failing like one class… maybe two… but who cares its only my senior year… RIIIIGHT…so I should probably be doing my homework… but oh well you guys are more important… So anyway … thank you guys for reviewing and following and favorites… you guys make failing worth it… but I really should do my homework…**

**Disclaimer not owned by me so…..yeah**

**Chapter 5**

**Magnus' pov**

After texting Izzy, I actually take a second to look up to the front of the room, where the government teacher is going on and on about how we will learn about the difference between England's government and our own …. BORING!

I glance around the room quickly, taking in all the familiar faces and a few new ones before turning to Catarina Loss (or Cat as everyone calls her). She had her face buried in a book, her long white hair hiding her face. She was dressed entirely in blue…like always.

"CAAAAT…" I say in a sing-song voice. "Guess what!"

She sighs loudly, closing her book for modern medicinal practices, and looks at me with a small smile on her face. "Hmm… I don't know … Wait! Is it the Chairman's birthday again?"

"Don't be ridiculous, he had one last week. You know we only have a birthday party for him twice a month!"

"Oh… Damn… Oh, I know! You finally found a way to get back at that Camille bitch for cheating on you the entire time you were together?"

I roll my eyes "No, I already did that.. Remember? I said I was in a 'relationship' with Will, that night he was very drunk and passed out on my couch?"

This was after she had taken an extended vacation to Paris and posting a bunch of pictures on Instagram making out (and more) with a bunch of (hot) French guys… I was done.

So when she showed up at one of my parties, expecting me to fall back in place beside her, I confronted her… Then I practically broke-up with her, and that I had been with Will while she was away. I even threw in a kiss, Which Will (thankfully) doesn't remember the whole ordeal, and Camille moved away.

"Oh yeah… That was Hilarious! Well, I'm out of guesses…"

"I met someone… a cute someone…. Though I don't know if he's interested or not yet." I say very loudly, causing a few students to look at us.

"Really? That's great! Who is it? Someone I know?

"Well he's a cutie that's for sure. Blue eyes… Black hair… Absolutely gorgeous!"

"Will? I thought you said that was just an act…Is he ,like, secretly gay or something, because I thought he was kinda dating Tess… Or at least hung up on her."

" . No… Not Will, let me give you another hint. He's the older brother of one of our close friends, and is in our grade…"

She looks at me in confusion for a few moments, clearly thinking hard, before her eyes widen. Cat leans forward, her long hair forming a curtain around her face. "You mean Alec, don't you? But… He's not… I mean… I don't think he is…Well, actually, it kind of makes sense. He never dates anyone, even though girls are constantly asking him out." She drifts off, as though she was thinking out loud, not realizing she had said anything.

"Magnus" She says in a serious tone after a few moments of silence. "Don't you dare hurt him. Not only is he Izzy's brother, who we all know would kill to protect her family, but he is also Jace's brother as well. The 'incredibly stupid, Blondie' who dislikes you as much as you dislike him, and who wouldn't miss a chance to hit you if he could. You would have two, maybe three, very angry Lightwoods after you, if you so much as make him cry. The Lightwoods are a very close family, if you haven't noticed after all these years of being friends with Izzy. And she and Jace have a temper that could rival a hurricane, as you very well know."

Very true, Izzy once threatened to stab me with her stiletto after I said Justin Bieber had the same singing capability of a dying monkey going through puberty. Though she did punch me in the face after. She was 12.

She pauses in her rant for a moment, sending me a hard look, before it softens. "And Alec… "Her voice is a lot softer now as she continues. " He is one of the most… Caring person I have ever met. He is constantly looking out for his siblings, hell, practically raises them himself. So, if you are thinking about using him and then throwing him away, my advice is; just leave him alone, because I swear if you hurt him, you will regret it.

… "Not to mention I will never speak with you again if you do" She says with a grin.

Wooooow… That seems a little harsh, but I can't say I don't deserve I t. But I am definitely not planning on hurting him… especially since I can't stop thinking about the beautiful blue eyed boy.

"No worries. I'm not planning on using him. I think it's different this time, I swear. "

Alec's Pov

**JUST CALL HIM! **

I read the text about a million times… If it was that simple, I wouldn't be asking for help.

**But what if it's just a joke and he's just messing with me? ** I type back quickly as I pretend I'm actually listening to the teacher talk about how Stats are used on a daily bases.

**Hes not. Trust me ;)**

Ugh… no help….. AT all!

**You don't know that! You can't know what he's trying to do here…He doesn't even know im gay, Iz.**

**Izzy- Um… hes 1 of my bffs, remember? I know how he thinks…. Aaaand he may know ur gay….**

I stare at my phone in shock…. He knows? How?

**What the hell do you mean Izzy! What the fuck did you do?**

Izzy- **Geez… language…. … I might have accidently told he you were gay… but he thinks ur hot.. so dont kill me… plz..Remember im ur lil sis n u love me!**

I don't reply this time… She told him… Why the hell…

But he thinks I'm hot…

Maybe I won't kill Izzy….

At least not today…

Another text came in

**JUST CALL HIM! PLZ! He RLY LIKES U!**

And another.

**Not now of course… after school…..**

Magnus' pov

After the little chat with Cat, the day passed very quickly. Next thing I know it's time for lunch. The room is always very crowded, but today I felt the need to look for a certain blue eyed boy. I finally spot him sitting with Jace and a few other people.

I start to walk towards his table, but I don't get two steps before I'm ambushed by three people, Izzy, Cat, and another one of our best friends, Ragnor Fell.

"Sooo… Magnus. The girls tell me you like someone… And that, that someone happens to be our dear Izzy's older brother."Ragnor says with a grin.

**AN sorry Guys I have to stop it here. And I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in grammar or anything, I didn't send it to be edited by SmokyPelt because ive made you guys wait long enough…. So if anyone is still reading this, review and/or follow/favorite and I'll love you forever… Yeah.. Oh and a question. Is the way I portray the characters seem a little odd… Please let me know… Don't be too mad at me, I did give you a nice long chapter **


End file.
